Konoha Sangrienta
by HorrorKarua
Summary: Naruto y su generación están obligados a compartir dolor y alegrías en la Academia o también conocido como El Internado, desde la tierna edad de ocho años. Camaradería, Sangre y el Final. ¿Quién sobrevivirá a la prueba final de gennin de la Konoha Sangrienta?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

**Summary: **Naruto y su generación están obligados a compartir dolor y alegrías en la Academia o también conocido como El Internado, desde la tierna edad de ocho años. Camaradería, Sangre y el Final. ¿Quién sobrevivirá a la prueba final de gennin de la Konoha Sangrienta?

.

**Konoha Sangrienta**

[Arco de la Camaradería]

Capítulo 1: La elección

.

Naruto aprendió lo que era el dolor de la peor manera posible. Su aldea no era exactamente la mejor aldea de las Cinco Naciones Shinobi, casi podríamos decir que era una de las peores. No nos equivoquemos, en cuanto economía, política e inclusive fuerza de guerra era incomparable. Nadie podía intercambiar espadas con Konoha sin perder la cabeza luego de unos segundos. Eran ridículamente fuertes y leales. Los grandes directivos hubieran deseado que hubiera sido así desde el principio, pero lamentablemente fue una época dura cuando ocurrió todo lo que ahora formaba a Konoha.

O como el resto de las naciones los conocían: Konoha Sangrienta.

Empezaron a considerar muchas reformas cuando estalló la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, sin embargo el Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi se negó a muchas de ellas, puesto que su fuerza de guerra todavía aparentaba la supremacía, sin embargo, Kirigakure era fuerte también. Eran ridículamente fuerte con aquellos shinobis excepcionales que podían pelear contra el mejor guerrero de Konoha, en ese entonces conocido como el Rayo Amarillo.

Danzo, convencido de que las nuevas reformas sugeridas eran la mejor manera de sacar al pueblo adelante intento convencer a Hiruzen de que era la opción adecuada. Este se volvió a negar, regresando a Danzo a las sombras.

Contra todo pronostico ganaron la guerra, pero Danzo estaba convencido de que Hiruzen hacia un pésimo trabajo como mandamás de la aldea. Planeando en secreto con los consejeros una manera de revocarlo de su puesto. Pasaron algunos años hasta que Minato asumió el cargo y pereció bajo el ataque del Kyuubi.

Las fuerzas menguaron considerablemente mientras las demás naciones buscaban una manera de hacerse con Konoha debido a este desafortunado suceso, después de todo el Cuarto había muerto en batalla contra el Kyuubi.

Hiruzen trató de sentar cabeza en medio de todo el desastre, pero fue demasiado tarde. Danzo puso en marcha su plan de acción y tomó liderazgo de la aldea con sus Anbu de Raíz como primera defensa contra los enemigos. Nadie estaba convencido de que fueran a ser útiles, sin embargo, lo fueron. La aldea estalló en alegría al notar que sus calles estaban intactas luego del ataque fortuito de Kiri y Kumo. Danzo había cumplido su palabra luego de la muerte del Cuarto.

Su nueva reputación le otorgó la capacidad de ser elegido como el Quinto Hokage, cosa que él no se negó en lo absoluto, asumiendo el poder y poniendo en práctica su primera reforma dentro de la aldea, una nueva estructura en la academia.

El reinado de Danzo fue menos que pacifico, la gente pronto se arrepintió de haberlo sacado de las sombras, sin embargo, ya nadie tenía el derecho a negarse cuando todas sus palabras eran constantemente evaluadas por los Anbu escondidos en todos los sitios. La gente culpó al Kyuubi por haber matado a su querido Cuarto Hokage, logrando así que Danzo se acentuara en el poder.

Culparon por ende a ese bebe que encerraba al Kyuubi con todo su odio envolviéndolo.

Culparon a Naruto y se lo hicieron saber en el momento en que salió del orfanato.

Los días donde se conoció a la aldea siendo feliz, con las calles abarrotadas de gente que reía y disfrutaba, con niños que conocían lo que era una vida tranquila se acabó. Y todo eso era culpa de Naruto; los días grises, las muertes de la Academia, los llantos de los padres y el sufrimiento de los clanes… absolutamente todo. Era culpa de Naruto.

Verlo en la calle era símbolo de muerte. El niño casi se moría por regresar al orfanato. La pésima comida y los maltratos verbales de sus compañeros de cuarto eran mucho mejores que las miradas de muerte de los aldeanos y los golpes continuos de los shinobis activos.

El dolor físico y verbal no se detuvo hasta cumplir los ocho años.

Naruto salió del orfanato a los cinco, paralelamente se le otorgó un departamento solitario y un ingreso inmediato a la Academia para ser ninja. Naruto lo agradeció en su momento, pero ya no.

Sufrió en la academia durante toda la mañana, sus compañeros lo trataban como un estúpido, pero de alguna manera era soportable. La tarde era un caos, los aldeanos no lo aceptaban en ningún lugar, lo echaban cuando trataba de entrar en tiendas de alimentos, de armas o hasta en el hospital o la biblioteca. En la noche, si Naruto estaba fuera de casa, el no volvería sin ningún rasguño.

Los chunnin y jounnin que custodiaban la aldea por esa zona se encargaban de dejarle en claro su posición como la escoria de la aldea a base de golpes en todas partes de su pequeño cuerpo. Naruto regresaba a su hogar arrastrándose por el dolor, con la cara deformada y sin sentir sus piernas. Subía las escaleras como podía y abría su hogar con mucho esfuerzo. Al día siguiente el dolor había menguado pero su corazón se resquebrajaba una y otra vez.

Pasó por esa tortura tres años, hasta que les dieron la opción en la academia.

Su profesor Iruka, el cual era bastante amable con todos los niños, incluyéndolo; había dejado pasar al salón a un sujeto de larga bata negra. Se había hecho llamar Ibiki Morino.

—En la Academia, cuando los niños cumplen ocho años se les da la opción de seguir adelante o simplemente regresar a sus casas y dejar de pensar en ser ninjas —explicó Ibiki mirando con odio todos esos niños que todavía tenían una apariencia dulce… con esas sonrosadas mejillas y ojos llenos de brillo de vida—. La Academia a partir de ahora, para los que decidan pasar, se volverá El Internado. Se les asignarán habitaciones referentes a su genero y los momentos de estudio y entrenamiento serán tan rigurosos que querrán llorar el primer día.

Eso hizo tragar a todo el alumnado, no se veía por ningún lado que estuviera bromeando.

—Se les avisó con anticipación la semana pasada acerca de la elección del día de hoy. Han tenido tiempo suficiente de discutirlo con sus padres o tutores antes de darnos una respuesta —la mirada de Ibiki se suavizó considerablemente antes de continuar—. Recuerden que a pesar de lo que digan sus clanes o familiares, la decisión es enteramente de ustedes.

Naruto se mordió los labios.

—Exceptuando a… —Ibiki le dio una mirada a su informe y levantó la cabeza—Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. Ambos no tienen derecho a elección, el Hokage eligió por ustedes al asignarles la entrada al programa.

El pelinegro mencionado no levantó la cabeza de la unión de sus manos mientras Naruto pestañeaba confuso. Él de todas maneras pensaba decir que si, aunque agradecía que lo tomaran en consideración al agregarlo al programa sin pensárselo dos veces. Naruto creía que se habían fijado en sus habilidades y lo habían aceptado de acuerdo con eso.

Él no podía estar más equivocado.

—Todos los demás tienen la elección en sus manos. Todos aquí ya saben cómo funciona El Internado y cuan riguroso se es para aumentar la calidad de un ninja sobre la cantidad. Empezaré llamando por lista, cuando escuchen sus nombres levántense y denme un "si", si están de acuerdo en seguir su formación o en su defecto un "no", si prefieren seguir vivos y tranquilos en sus hogares.

El llamado por lista empezó.

Dado que Naruto no iba a ser llamado al igual que Sasuke, espero a escuchar cuando llamaran a otras personas que él podía recordar. Uno de los primeros fue Kiba, el cual emitió un profundo "si" para luego sentarse muy derecho. Al igual que Kiba; Shikamaru y Chouji agitaron la cabeza afirmativamente cuando sus nombres fueron llamados.

Sin embargo, no se veían muy convencidos.

A los minutos escuchó levantarse a la chica de su lado, su cabello rosa se agitó frente a él enviando cosquilleos a su nariz al notar su aroma a cerezos. Naruto no estaba seguro si quería que la chica se quedará o se fuera.

Pero antes de pensar en algo concreto, Haruno Sakura emitió un inseguro "si" para luego sentarse y agachar la mirada. Ella ni siquiera miró a Sasuke después de su decisión, había elegido algo que sus padres le habían dado todo el control. Le aseguraron durante una semana que la amaban mas que a nadie y que respetarían su decisión. Ella los amaba a ellos, pero también quería ser fuerte. Entonces Haruno Sakura emitió su decisión justo cuando llamaron su nombre. Ella no podía basar su vida en Sasuke, aunque este fuera el amor de su vida. Tenia que hacerlo por ella y nadie más que por ella.

Después de todo, su elección podía quitarle la vida dentro de algunos años.

Naruto escuchó que llamaban a otras personas, que él sinceramente nunca había prestado atención. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la mitad del salón había dicho que no y la otra mitad que sí. De los treinta alumnos que manejaba Iruka, quince se fueron del salón y otros quince se quedaron. Temblando como hojas por el destino que les depararía ahora y rogando porque se les diera la fuerza suficiente para pasar su examen sin problemas.

O al menos el mínimo de problemas.

—Pasado mañana empieza la primera clase de El Internado. Asegúrense de venir mañana con las cosas que necesiten, ropa e instrumentos de aseo personal. El resto se les otorgará aquí. Preséntense mañana en este mismo salón, yo los guiaré a sus nuevos dormitorios. Prepárense para los cinco peores años de sus cortas vidas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

**Summary: **Naruto y su generación están obligados a compartir dolor y alegrías en la Academia o también conocido como El Internado, desde la tierna edad de ocho años. Camaradería, Sangre y el Final. ¿Quién sobrevivirá a la prueba final de gennin de la Konoha Sangrienta?

.

**Konoha Sangrienta**

[Arco de la Camaradería]

Capítulo 2: Transfondo

.

Naruto llegó con una pequeña maleta en los hombros hasta su habitación indicada por Ibiki, en este caso, no era un cuarto para cada uno. Eran camarotes abarrotados unos contra otros. Para todos los chicos. Frente a la puerta del cuarto de todos los chicos estaba el cuarto de las muchachas.

Las puertas decían: 1V-C para los chicos y 1M-C para las chicas en un metal plateado que reflejaba luz cuando lo mirabas bien.

Cuando Naruto había llegado a la academia, Ibiki los había llevado hasta el sótano, donde una compuerta oculta se escondía detrás de unas sucias cajas de madera. Hizo que todos los niños bajaran por las escaleras verticales que se mostraron bajo la compuerta y les mostró una serie de pasadizos subterráneos antes de llegar a un lugar enorme e impoluto.

Las paredes blancas fueron algo realmente agradable luego de pasar por una especie de laberinto que estaba lejos de ser bien visto. Después de todo el techo goteaba profusamente en las esquinas y las paredes que seguramente debían ser blancas ahora eran negras por la suciedad.

Los niños, en filas divididas por su género, avanzaron hasta una esquina donde había una enorme puerta de metal, Ibiki abrió dicha puerta empujándola y haciendo que todos pasaran. Los llevó a través de otro pasadizo donde se detuvo casi al final del camino y les señalo las puertas que estaban frente a la otra. Las que serian sus habitaciones de ahora en adelante.

—En este pasadizo están todas las habitaciones. Si han podido observar hay otras puertas, son de otras secciones y de años superiores a los suyos. Luego de salir por la puerta de metal están los salones donde se les impartirá las asignaturas de su año. Instálense, mañana vendrá su profesor a recogerlos a las siete de la mañana.

Ibiki desapareció de ahí mientras todos los niños entraban sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Este lugar es escalofriante —mencionó Kiba luego de sentarse en la cama mas cercana a la puerta. Encima suyo del camarote se posicionó Shino, totalmente impávido a su comentario.

Frente a ellos, Shikamaru tomó otra cama solo que arriba del camarote—Que problemático.

Chouji tomó la cama de abajo y abriendo su maleta, procedió a sacar su ropa para ponerlo en el armario de la pared mas cercana.

Naruto se aseguró de tomar la cama al lado de Kiba, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y se sentó en esta.

—¡Oye idiota! ¡Esa iba a ser mi cama!

Sasuke volteó y luego de entrecerrarle los ojos, lo ignoró.

—¡Oye tu-!

—Solo toma la cama de arriba, Naruto —espetó tranquilamente Shikamaru mientras se acomodaba en su propio colchón para luego intentar darse una siesta.

Con un gruñido, Naruto tomó la cama de arriba de Sasuke y empezó a retirar sus cosas, era una suerte que la pared fuera tan alta, ni parándose sobre la cama podría alcanzarla. El resto de los muchachos se asentaron en las demás camas esperando que algo sucediera. Sin embargo, nada paso hasta después de varias horas. Unos débiles toques en la puerta de metal fue lo único que los sacó de su ensoñación.

Kiba, que era el mas cercano abrió la puerta para encontrar a Ino retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa.

El castaño arqueó una ceja.

—Hola, Kiba, ¿puedo pasar?

—Eh… esta es la habitación de chicos, Ino.

—Necesito hablar con Shikamaru.

Chouji que estaba escuchando la conversación, pateó la cama de Shikamaru haciendo que el muchacho de la coleta se despertará bruscamente.

—¿Q-Qué pasó?

—Shikamaru —le mencionó Kiba—, Ino te busca.

—¿Ino? Déjala entrar.

La muchacha de largo cabello rubio entro a la estancia ganándose varias miradas curiosas de parte de los chicos que estaban ahí haciendo sus propias cosas. Exceptuando por Sasuke por supuesto, el sujeto estaba muy concentrado en un libro que tenía en las manos.

—¿Cómo lo estas llevando, Shikamaru?

Nada mas escucharla, Shikamaru supo de que iba esto. Saltó de su cama e hizo que Chouji le hiciera espacio en la suya. Con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que la rubia se sentara con ellos. La cama era bastante espaciosa como para que cupieran los tres sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Te estas arrepintiendo, Ino? —soltó Shikamaru sabiendo que, aunque susurre, igualmente iban a poder escucharlo. El lugar era terriblemente silencioso, hasta el aleteo de una mosca se podría escuchar.

—Yo… —la muchacha bajo la cabeza mientras Chouji ponía una mano en su hombro con comprensión. Los tres se habían casi criado juntos debido a sus padres, por lo que Ino siempre recurría a ellos cuando estaba mal ya sea por Sasuke, el amor de su vida, o por su clan—no soporto la idea de…

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos.

—Morir… —suspiró la chica.

—Sin embargo, aceptaste.

—Mi padre y mi madre me dijeron que era mi decisión. Dijeron que me amaban y que no importaba lo que eligiera, ellos estarían para mí, pero… Inokai…

—Que problemático —suspiró Shikamaru mientras rascaba su propia nuca. Recordaba perfectamente a Inokai, era uno de los viejos consejeros del clan Yamanaka, le encantaba presionar a la pequeña heredera del clan cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando. Lo mas seguro era que había insistido, a escondidas, a que Ino aceptará la decisión de ingresar al Internado.

Pero ahora que estaba dentro se daba cuenta de su decisión.

_Ino no quería morir._

—Todos aquí sentimos lo mismo que tú, Ino —explicó Shikamaru.

Chouji asintió lentamente mientras dejaba caer su máscara, mostrando su rostro de verdadero terror al pensar lo que pasaría dentro de cinco años—Durante esta última semana, no dejé de pensar en eso. _La hora está cerca…_ no podía dejar de decírmelo.

—Solo nos queda aceptar lo que elegimos, y esforzarnos.

—Quiero estar con ustedes… pero… _tampoco quiero sufrir._

Lo dicho por Ino caló muy dentro del corazón de Shikamaru, él lo sabia bien. Dentro de cinco años tendrían que coger las armas y acabar con las personas que… Shikamaru suspiro… sabiendo que llegada la hora no sería capaz de hacerlo; no quería hacerlo. Igualmente, Chouji moriría antes que matar y aunque Ino temiera por su vida, no seria capaz de matar a sus amigos de la infancia con sus manos.

Pero los tres estaban entre la espada y la pared.

¿Qué podían hacer?

—No quiero morir —dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza—pero tampoco quiero matarlos. ¡No puedo con esto, Shikamaru!

—Tranquilízate, Ino. Empezaras a hiperventilar sino te calmas.

—¿Matarlos? —fue un susurro, pero muy bien escuchado por el trio. Naruto desde su cama los observaba alarmado. Solo entonces, Sasuke prestó atención aparte de su libro. Él ya sabia todo eso, lo extraño era que el rubio no lo supiera.

—¿Eh? —suspiró Ino aguantándose las lagrimas y mirando al rubio.

—¿A qué te refieres con matarlos? ¿Por qué harías eso?

—¿A qué te refieres tu? ¿Acaso no sabes de que hablamos? —el pequeño entrecejo rubio de Ino se frunció mientras miraba a Naruto y su confundido rostro. Todos los que decían que "si" a la proposición debían saberlo… o mejor dicho _toda la maldita aldea _lo sabía.

¿Cómo ese mocoso Uzumaki podía ser así de ignorante y no saberlo?

—Naruto —susurró Shikamaru al ver la mirada asustada del rubio. Era imposible que no supiera del Internado, ¿verdad? —¿En serio no sabes nada?

El pequeño Naruto negó muy lentamente, logrando que la mayor parte de los chicos dentro de la habitación jadearan de la sorpresa, muchos se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos y señalarlo. Inevitablemente el rubio se encogió, confundido por lo que estaba pasando y por las cosas que ignoraba y aun no le decían.

—Yo no se lo diré —dijo Chouji con la frente azul.

—Esta bien, yo se lo diré —los murmullos se detuvieron al escuchar a Shikamaru. Esta no sería una conversación agradable en lo absoluto.

Ino se encogió considerablemente al escucharlo, Chouji se acerco a ella poco a poco hasta lograr envolverla en su brazo derecho con lentitud. La muchacha temblaba mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos pesimistas. No estaba preparada para nada en esos momentos, solo quería que alguien la abrazara y la consolara.

Por suerte, uno de sus mejores amigos, Chouji estaba ahí para ella.

—Naruto —empezó Shikamaru—, tal y como dijo Ibiki, el Internado tiene un peso mayor por la calidad que por la cantidad. La estructura esta basada en como se manejan las bases Anbu de Raíz. Las cuales puedes apostar son peores que lo que hay aquí. Vamos a ser entrenados desde mañana a convivir entre nosotros, nos obligaran a relacionarnos, a estudiar hasta que se nos quemen las pestañas y a entrenar.

—No se oye tan mal.

—Ese no es el problema, el problema es el examen final —suspiro Shikamaru para luego sostenerle la mirada a Naruto, el pobre muchacho estaba muy asustado de escucharlo para este punto—. El examen final consta de matarnos los unos a los otros.

El silencio de la habitación sonó bastante cruel a los oídos de Shikamaru. Sin embargo, era comprensible, nadie compartía la estructura del internado con palabras, todos ya sabían de que iba desde el momento en que pisaron el pie en la Academia. Se pregunto si tal vez Naruto era un ignorante de todo esto por ser huérfano.

Se fijo en la cama de abajo, Sasuke se veía impasible leyendo su libro. No estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto.

—Entonces… ¿tenemos que matarnos entre… nosotros?

—Si.

Naruto emitió una sonrisa nerviosa—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

Las miradas serias de todos sus compañeros fueron suficiente para él. Dando la vuelta en su cama, choco su rostro contra la almohada, tenia mucho en que pensar, de igual manera en que sabía que había muchas cosas que hubiera preferido no saber.

Y sin embargo las sabía y ahora tenía que pensar en ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

**Summary: **Naruto y su generación están obligados a compartir dolor y alegrías en la Academia o también conocido como El Internado, desde la tierna edad de ocho años. Camaradería, Sangre y el Final. ¿Quién sobrevivirá a la prueba final de gennin de la Konoha Sangrienta?

.

**Konoha Sangrienta**

[Arco de la Camaradería]

Capítulo 3: Medio tiempo

.

Las luces se apagaron en el justo momento en que llegó la medianoche. Naruto dio media vuelta sobre su propia cama solamente escuchando las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros. Nunca había tenido problemas para dormir, pero desde que llegaron al Internado, las noches se le hacían insoportables, pensando y recordando la conversación de hace tres semanas con Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino. El cabeza de piña había usado palabras muy fuertes que, aunque demostrará indiferencia durante el día, carcomían su cabeza por las noches. Era una especie de rito antes de finalmente perder ante Morfeo.

Apretó su almohada contra su pecho, sintiendo la suavidad contra su cuerpo. Era tan difícil dormir que había días que incluso no llegaba a pegar el ojo por todo lo que corría frente a sus ojos. Sobre todo, cuando llegaba las tres de la mañana.

No ocurría nada singular a esa hora y durante la primera semana no lo notó, pero, cada dos días la puerta se abría muy despacio, evitando hacer ruido justamente cuando el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Tras la rendija de la puerta abierta entraba un halo de luz que Naruto nunca tuvo la valentía de ver directamente. Solo atinaba a hacerse el dormido.

No estaba seguro si alguien mas aparte de él había notado ese detalle, puesto que no lo había compartido con nadie. Pero lo inquietaba mucho y cada vez que llegaba las tres del día correcto, esperaba temblando que las puertas se abrieran.

Se preguntó si algún día descubriría la razón.

.

—Esta comida se ve asquerosa —espetó Kiba terminando de sentarse, al lado suyo estaba Shikamaru y enfrente estaba Chouji revolviendo su comida de una forma bastante deprimente.

—El sabor es exactamente como se ve —agregó Chouji dando vueltas con su cuchara a la masa gris que se encontraba en su cuenco.

—El segundo día nos explicaron que _esta comida _solo eran una combinación de proteínas, el sabor no era… necesario —explicó aburrido Shikamaru mientras se metía otra cucharada de esa revoltosa pasta gris que hacían llamar su _almuerzo._

—El desayuno y la cena no es mejor.

Chouji asintió al escuchar a Kiba; a primera hora del día recibían una mediocre barra nutricional y un botellón de agua que debía durarles toda la mañana hasta el almuerzo donde les volvían a rellenar el botellón. La cena era otra vez la pasta solo que en vez del terrible gris, era un color marrón espantoso, a excepción del día quince del mes, donde la cena era color verde vomito.

Mientras Kiba revolvía su almuerzo sin ánimos de comerlo, Shikamaru le dio una mirada—Será mejor que comas rápido, falta solo media hora para que se cierre la cafetería.

—¡Agh! Eso del tiempo es otra tontería —se quejó el castaño mientras recordaba lo que le habían dicho el segundo día de clases que tuvieron en ese lugar. El tiempo máximo dentro de la cafetería era solo cuarenta y cinco minutos. O al menos así iba a ser durante sus primeros dos años, a partir del tercero hacia adelante seria solo media hora.

—¿Qué materia tenemos después de esto?

—_Estrategia a base de cálculo_ —respondió Shikamaru. No es que le desagradara la materia en sí, es solo que detestaba juntar sus conocimientos críticos y fundamentarlos con los números. Sin embargo, era la materia más larga que tenían hasta el momento.

—Esta pesadilla solo se acabará a las cinco de la tarde —gimió Kiba mientras con muchísimo miedo introducía una cucharada a su boca. La pasta era insípida, con un ligero olor a medicina y menta; como si trataran de disimular otro olor con la fuerte mezcla de la menta envolviéndolo. Kiba no estaba seguro.

—Hoy es día de biblioteca —otra cucharada mas corrió por la garganta de Chouji—, mañana toca entrenamiento en el patio.

Los martes y jueves, después de las cinco de la tarde, les tocaba irse directamente a la biblioteca a leer, estudiar, hacer sus tareas o entretenerse con algunos juegos de mesa como el ajedrez, las damas o el shogi, sin embargo, los demás días eran entrenamiento directo en el patio. Es decir, solo hasta que llegaban las nueve de la noche, entonces regresaban a cenar y luego directo a sus cuartos donde la mayoría caían rendidos en sus camas debido al ejercicio intenso.

—Ya estoy olvidando cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí —suspiró Kiba.

Shikamaru volvió a darle una mirada antes de responderle—Solo han sido tres semanas.

—Pues han sido las tres semanas mas monótonas que he tenido en mi _maldita_ vida.

Esta vez ni Shikamaru ni Chouji le dijeron algo. Conscientes de que el castaño tenia razón bajaron la mirada a su asquerosa pasta gris. Solo entonces, Chouji se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Ino con todo esto.

De hecho, la rubia lo estaba llevando igual o peor que sus amigos. Las horas eran estrictas y no se permitía llegar un momento tarde o un momento temprano, era tal y como te lo ordenaban, sino tenías que abstenerte a los castigos. Para suerte de ella y de sus amigos, hasta el momento ninguno de sus compañeros había recibido una sanción, pero estaban seguros de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para eso.

Ino estaba sentada en una mesa de cinco personas a diferencia de Chouji, Kiba y Shikamaru, que estaban en una mesa de tres. Ino podía observar de reojo las miradas de pesadumbre que tenían Sakura y Hinata a sus costados. Sin contar la indiferente de Shino y la intranquila de Keita.

Con una mirada de reojo pudo notar la mesa de Sasuke, a su lado estaba Naruto tratando de buscarle el habla junto a dos chicas mas y otro muchacho. No muy lejos de ellos había otra mesa de tres personas donde pudo distinguir a sus otros dos compañeros de aula junto a un desconocido.

—No teníamos nada que entregar hoy, ¿verdad? —consulto Ino sintiendo el incómodo ambiente que se estaba formando por el silencio de todos en la cafetería. Si bien está estaba repleta de gente por los diferentes años que convergían en ese lugar, la mayoría no estaba con muchas ansias de generar algún desorden.

Ya sea por la cantidad de guardias en las esquinas, o por los profesores que estaban observándolos a cada movimiento.

Hinata recordó en su memoria la última clase—En realidad, nuestro profesor mencionó algo sobre… una tarea.

Los presentes en la mesa se congelaron en su sitio. Ninguno de ellos recordaba algo sobre una tarea, ni Sakura que era la que mejor llevaba las materias.

—¿D-De verdad? —tartamudeó verdaderamente sorprendida Ino. Lo había preguntado por la incomodidad en el ambiente, no porque de verdad pensará que había una tarea pendiente para ese día.

—N-No era una tarea en sí, solo era una sugerencia. Acerca de otórgale un informe s-si queríamos puntos extras.

Keita dio un largo suspiro de alivio mientras Sakura golpeaba su frente contra la mesa. La peli rosa había sentido que el corazón le estallaba bajo el pecho como una bomba de alto alcance. Todos ahí habían escuchado de sus maestros las terribles consecuencias que tendrían si no realizaban sus tareas o desobedecían sus órdenes. Hasta el momento, ninguno de ellos había sufrido por eso, y querían cerciorarse de seguir así durante esos cinco años de tortura.

—E-Eso fue inesperadamente… terrible —opinó Ino sosteniendo la zona donde estaba su corazón.

Shino asintió mientras metía otra cucharada de pasta gris en su boca. El de lentes oscuros observó que solo necesitaba dos tragos mas para acabarlo. Era increíble que con solo tres semanas ahí ya se hubiera semi acostumbrado a ese insípido sabor. Keita frente a él, revolvía la comida sin ganas.

—Debes comer —le indicó en un susurro inexpresivo.

—Lo sé —dijo el niño de cortos cabellos oscuros—. Es solo que… casi no tengo hambre.

Shino asintió sin ánimos de responder a su pesimista comentario. Él no era nadie para obligar a Keita a comer.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, el sonido del timbre retumbó en sus oídos, seguidos de los apresurados pasos de los muchachos que tenían que ingresar en menos de cinco minutos a sus salones. Sakura, Hinata e Ino recogieron sus bandejas vacías y rápidamente se levantaron para dejarlos en los trastos sucios en la esquina de la estancia. Shino y Keita se levantaron un poco más despacio.

—Shino.

El llamado lo hizo voltear la cabeza, Keita estaba temblando ligeramente.

—No tengo hambre, pero sé que debo comer… ¿Cómo puedo obligarme?

El de lentes oscuros se volteó para mirar al frente después de escucharlo—Sino quieres morir, come. Solo piensa en eso —después de todo, ese era el mantra que solía decirse él cada vez que probaba bocado de esa desagradable pasta gris.

.

Sasuke poco solía relacionarse con sus compañeros de aula, creía fervientemente que era inútil intentar tener consideración con cualquiera de ellos. Las chicas eran un problema de pies a cabeza, con esas sonrisas bobas y ridículos intento de llamar su atención. Por otro lado, estaban los chicos, rechinándole los dientes, buscándolo en secreto para que los entrenara o muchas veces intentando burlarse de él por ser "popular". ¿Por qué Sasuke debería tener consideración con una panda de inútiles cómo esos?

—¡Sasuke! —el llamado no lo hizo detenerse ni voltear, sabia a quien le pertenecía tan chillona voz. A aquel sujeto de puntiagudos cabellos amarillos con el que compartía camarote. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Se obligó a rodar los ojos—¡Oye, que te estoy llamando!

Acababan de levantarse de sus asientos en la cafetería y ahora caminaban en un gran grupo hacia el aula donde se les impartía _Estrategia a base de cálculo_. No es que Sasuke odiará los números, de hecho, podría decir que les tenia admiración, era solo que tenía la ligera sensación de que estas clases eran demasiado avanzadas. Incluso para él, o para Sakura quien probablemente era una de las más inteligentes a nivel de promedio general.

—¡Que te estoy llamando, Sasuke!

Delante suyo estaba Keita frotándose los brazos mientras Hinata acariciaba su hombro en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Al lado de ella, estaba Shino, muy tranquilo e inexpresivo. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, reconociendo a Sakura y a Ino más adelante, sabía que ellas dos estaban peleadas por él —aunque poco le importaba—, pero él las veía… tomadas de las manos. Como si estuvieran consolándose mutuamente. Delante de ellas, había un grupo de tres chicos mas que no pudo reconocer, además de Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji liderando el grupo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Naruto llegó a su lado y él bufó.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Uchiha?

—No estoy en la obligación de esperarte.

—¡_Tú_! —le gruñó Naruto mientras cerraba el puño y alargaba la silaba.

Sasuke se alzó de hombros y cuando finalmente llegaron al umbral de la entrada al salón, le susurró con desdén—_Perdedor._

El Uzumaki volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza al escucharlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N/A: Hey, vengo a pedirles un favor, actualmente son quince alumnos dentro del Internado de los cuales nueve son los personajes usuales, Naruto y compañía. Sin embargo necesito seis personajes más, de hecho ya tengo dos: uno lo vieron en este capítulo, Keita y la próxima es Aki._

_Realmente no me gusta usar personajes extra a parte de los ya creados y fundamentados del anime. Sin embargo, necesito esos personajes para… algo que haré en el futuro._

_No soy muy buena para crear personajes originales, es por eso que pido su ayuda para los cuatro personajes que me faltan. Si pueden, pásenme una ficha como review o como mp acerca del personaje que deseen que ingrese. Realmente los necesito para continuar los capítulos. Uno por persona. De entre las fichas que manden, si aparecen más de cuatro, elegiré los más originales._

_Por ejemplo:_

_Keita (Varón): Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises, cicatriz en la mejilla. Contextura delgada. Ninja promedio. Es muy normal, hace sus deberes siempre aunque no sea muy inteligente. Mantiene un bajo perfil aunque se lleva normal con todo el mundo. Disfruta de su tiempo conversando con Aki. Tiene miedo del examen final pero trata de ser fuerte por Aki._

_Aki (Mujer): Cabello celeste corto, no se le ven los ojos por la capucha y su largo flequillo, sin cicatrices. Contextura delgada. Ninja promedio. Es realmente asustadiza y antisocial, solo habla con Keita, y con el resto de personas solo habla en un hilo de voz. Nunca nadie le ha visto los ojos, ni siquiera Keita. No es muy inteligente pero siempre hace sus deberes. _

_Algo así, por favor. Características físicas como el cabello, ojos y cicatrices. También la contextura, si es delgada o gruesa. Consideren [Ninja Bajo] [Ninja promedio] [Ninja Alto] para los estándares de sus personajes. Bajo quiere decir idiota, (con suerte y compite con Naruto); promedio es alguien como Kiba, Chouji o Ino. Alto es inteligencia tipo Sasuke o Shikamaru._

_Demás cosas que pueden agregar es si olvida hacer su tarea o no. Algún tipo de manía como leer un libro o cantar o algo así, también como es su personalidad, amable o seco. Si tiene alguna otra característica resaltante también (como Aki que siempre lleva una capucha que le tapa los ojos). Traten de ser los más originales posibles._

_Ah, y no es necesario que me manden la vida de esos personajes, ni poderes, ni clanes, ni kekkei genkais, realmente no lo necesitare para el fic (ni tampoco detalles sobre la ropa). Solo características físicas y de personalidad, o algunas manías o tics._

_Gracias de antemano por su colaboración._

.

_**Review? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

**Summary: **Naruto y su generación están obligados a compartir dolor y alegrías en la Academia o también conocido como El Internado, desde la tierna edad de ocho años. Camaradería, Sangre y el Final. ¿Quién sobrevivirá a la prueba final de gennin de la Konoha Sangrienta?

.

**Konoha Sangrienta**

[Arco de la Camaradería]

Capítulo 4: Esperanza

.

Las pisadas del patio a una hora que aproximaba el oscuro cielo; se hacían un consuelo para sus respiraciones agitadas y sus fuertes corazones bombeando por el agotamiento de energía. El grupo de chicos y chicas, sin distinción, corrían alrededor del círculo en el patio para el contento de su único maestro presente. El sujeto en cuestión tenía un silbato colgando del cuello y unos lentes oscuros que lo delataban como un Aburame.

—¡Sigan corriendo! —el casi ochenta por ciento de las personas en la faena, soltaron un pesado jadeo al escuchar a su maestro. Llevaban poco más de dos horas corriendo, y no faltaría mucho hasta que la última de aquel grupo (que era Hinata) desfalleciera del cansancio.

—Siento que voy a… d-desmayarme —susurró ella siendo escuchada perfectamente por Aki, quien estaba solo unos centímetros por delante de ella. Aki se puso completamente azul y temblando ligeramente, se dio el valor de correr un poco más lento hasta el punto de que quedo casi varios pasos detrás de la peli azul.

Hinata, aun con la vista borrosa por su propia transpiración, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la miro confundida. Aki, con su corto cabello celeste oculto en una capucha le sonrió con miedo.

—Te alentaré desde aquí —le susurró y Hinata, con un pequeño sonrojo ante la delicadeza de su compañera, le sonrió de vuelta. Le dio un mudo gracias para luego mirar la espalda de Keita, que era el siguiente en tener muy poco físico. Hinata realmente podía correr mucho más rápido pero su resistencia era verdaderamente pobre; además ya llevaban más de dos hora en ese plan, estaba agotada. Un pronunciado ceño fruncido se formó en sus cejas; su mirada aún seguía perdida, pero estaba determinada a continuar. Si tenía a alguien apoyándola ahí atrás, ella se esforzaría hasta que dejará de sentir las piernas.

Para su suerte y el resto de sus compañeros, se oyó un único "alto" que hizo que todo el mundo se tirará al suelo.

—Me… siento… tan… —intentó Ino luego de respirar fuertemente y secarse la transpiración de la frente—pegajosa.

Sakura, echada a su lado y jadeando como ella, le asintió a favor de su comentario. A diferencia de Ino, ella no podía decir absolutamente nada. Su respiración estaba lo suficientemente agitada como para no poder emitir ni una sola sílaba. La peli rosa logró levantarse para acompañar a Ino a las duchas, luego de un rato. El cuerpo de la peli rosa se sentía completamente húmedo y desagradable, las piernas le temblaban y el mundo le daba vueltas; si alguien osara tocarla o invadir su espacio personal, era muy probable de que pusiera una mueca de disgusto. Ni siquiera ella soportaba su humor.

De alguna forma, extrañaba esas noches de pijamada con Ino y otras de sus amigas, todas tumbadas sobre la alfombra, con las piernas envueltas en sabanas rosadas y lilas, y con algunos bocaditos esparcidos por la estancia. Riéndose, algunas llorando, otras gritando y algunas otras jugando una jugarreta a alguna chica dormida.

La memoria de Sakura no era de las que fallaba, ella podía verlo claramente: cuando era una cría y mantenía escondidos sus sentimientos por cierto Uchiha, podía recordar como la conversación entre todas las presentes siempre terminaba en dicho muchacho popular, guapo y fuerte de la academia; curiosamente el muchacho que abarcaba todos sus pensamientos. Sakura se acostumbró a ver a todas sus amigas suspirar por aquel chico de frio mirar y por consiguiente, logró enamorarse un poco más de aquella fantasía de niño perfecto.

Con un ligero temblor en su mandíbula, decidió voltear su mirada hacia el único muchacho que permanecía prácticamente imperturbable, sus cabellos negros lacios se ondeaban en la dirección del viento, dejando a su paso un reguero de su olor que Sakura mataría por sentir. El muchacho camino recto e indiferente hacia las duchas de los varones mientras detrás de él se arrastraba Naruto.

La muchacha de grandes ojos esmeralda admiró su porte, aquella inalcanzable belleza masculina y oriental. La forma en como sus hombros se tensaban, y la forma en como el sudor de su frente rebasaba su cien para terminar en su, aun, delicado mentón. Ella tuvo que aspirar con fuerza al darse cuenta de que seguía apoyándose en Sasuke para continuar hacia adelante. Seguía viendo al Uchiha para guiar sus pasos en su dirección, y seguía arreglándose, aunque él nunca la mirará, para que en algún momento Sasuke la descubriera como un diamante en bruto.

—Sakura.

Con un anhelo muy parecido al capricho, dio vuelta a su cuello para mirar a su compañera de largos cabellos rubios. Esta tenía la respiración agitada por la reciente carrera y aparentaba enojo por su retraso. Solo entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de que se había desviado del camino hacia las duchas de las chicas, para seguir el camino del de los chicos. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

—Frentona, deja de… perder el tiempo… y vamos.

—Está bien.

Con una última mirada hacia la esquina que la separaba de Sasuke, retomó sus pasos hacia el camino que la llevaría a la limpieza que necesitaba.

.

Las noches de Aki solían tener un tinte de tranquilidad. Nada más llegar al cuarto conjunto, deslizaba su menudo cuerpo entre las sabanas de su cama y suspiraba en su almohada, dejando entrever lo mucho que había estado cansada cuando el sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo. Sus pequeñas manos empezaron a picar cuando sintió un movimiento sobre ella, el camarote donde se encontraba ella echada, tenía un ocupante más en la parte superior. Aki sabía que Hinata estaba ahí, seguramente leyendo algún libro o tratando de distraerse. Personalmente, Aki no podía decir mucho de la muchacha rara y de ojos blancos que pertenecía al clan Hyuuga, nunca había tratado con ella mientras estuvieron en la academia.

Por ende, no sabía cómo había logrado ser capaz de apoyarla ese día, en la clase de _Reforzamiento corporal_. Aki era introvertida y asustadiza, al menos lo suficiente como para dudar o pensarse dos veces antes de entablar conversación con alguien que no fuera su entorno usual. Por ende, no tenía la menor idea de cómo había podido correr más despacio que Hinata y decirle que la apoyaría desde atrás.

Es decir, le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, entre ellas, la capacidad de amar y ser traicionada. Era por eso que no tenía mucho interés por sus compañeros…. pero…

—Aki-san.

Un largo escalofrió recorrió su columna antes de decidirse a voltear ligeramente su cabeza y observar a la intrusa que escurría su propia cabeza dentro de su espacio personal. Los escondidos ojos de Aki, por su largo flequillo, aun así pudieron discernir los rasgos faciales de Hinata Hyuuga. La misma, ciertamente se hallaba observándola desde el borde de la cama superior del camarote.

—L-Lo siento, Aki-san —pronunció la Hyuuga en un bajo tono de voz—. ¿Estabas intentando dormir?

La muchacha de la capucha negó con la cabeza lentamente. Las luces aun seguían encendidas y muchas muchachas dentro de la estancia no estaban durmiendo todavía.

—Ya veo… solo quería darte las gracias por animarme hoy mientras corríamos.

Aki sintió su corazón estrujarse al escucharla. Hasta el momento la única persona que le había agradecido por algo había sido Keita, debido a que era amigos desde muy niños por sus clanes. Por lo que tener a esta niña, conocida por ser la heredera del clan Hyuuga, dándole las gracias, era como un logro desbloqueado súper raro. Sus ojos se cristalizaron poco a poco sin que Hinata lo notara.

Cuando Aki le sonrió y le asintió, Hinata le dedicó una tierna mirada y volvió a esconder su cabeza en su propia cama. Solo entonces las luces se apagaron, anunciando la hora de dormir para todos los que aun estuvieran despiertos. Ese día, Aki no le dio muchas vueltas a su cama, como había hecho desde que los entrenamientos del Internado empezaron; nada mas relajar su respiración, cayo en un profundo sueño tranquilo.

Su sueño al igual que su postura al dormir y su respiración, era bastante tranquilo. Era ella, con una caña de pescar de un perfecto color plateado, pescando en un algún lugar del mundo; sobre una barca sin remos y en mitad del océano.

Su caña de pronto pescaba algo, pero cuando intentaba obtener su recompensa, el jaleo se detenía y volvía a empezar de cero, y de esta manera su sueño se quedaba en un perfecto bucle que no le permitía pensar acerca de una posible muerte de sus compañeros o de la suya propia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N/A: Me pregunto si alguien lo habrá notado pero las actualizaciones serán todos los lunes, o hasta que suceda algo que me obligue a cambiarlo._

_PD: Solo he logrado obtener dos personajes extras de los que necesitaba, por el momento ellos están fijos y cualquiera puede revisarlos en los Review. Pero necesito dos personajes extra más por favor, pueden revisar mayor información en el capítulo anterior a este. Realmente apreciaría la ayuda de los lectores._

_**Review? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

**Summary: **Naruto y su generación están obligados a compartir dolor y alegrías en la Academia o también conocido como El Internado, desde la tierna edad de ocho años. Camaradería, Sangre y el Final. ¿Quién sobrevivirá a la prueba final de gennin de la Konoha Sangrienta?

.

**Konoha Sangrienta**

[Arco de la Camaradería]

Capítulo 5: Sangre y Castigo

.

La sangre empezaba a formarse como un charco irregular bajo los cuerpos inertes de los que había considerado sus compañeros por largos años. Había vencido. Había acabado el examen gennin con él siendo el único sobreviviente de la lucha dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Su premio, a parte de una banda ninja en la cabeza, seria recordar por el resto de sus días, los chillidos de las niñas y los gritos de horror de los niños.

También la forma en como la gran cantidad de sangre escurriendo de los cadáveres, se juntaba hasta chocar contra la suela de sus zapatos ninja. El rojizo suelo le devolvió su propio reflejo como en una situación sobrenatural. Sasuke Uchiha lo mirada desde el charco de sangre con una sonrisa arrogante y desquiciada. Con los dientes perfectamente alineados y el Sharingan desorbitado. Había vencido. Los había matado a todos. Eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

Él estaba vivo, entonces podía completar su venganza. Era fuerte. Era lo único que necesitaba para matar a Itachi. Su sonrisa de locura reflejada sobre la sangre escurrida, de pronto tomaba una transformación demoniaca, afilándose poco a poco y agradándose mientras las manecillas de un reloj sonaban un repelente _tic tac._ Sus ojos ya no tenían el Sharingan, tenían una calavera simbolizando la muerte.

Una larga y desenfrenada sombra recorrió su menudo cuerpo sangrante con altivez.

—Ódiame, Sasuke —una voz que conocía muy bien estaba metiéndose en sus oídos como una tortura, mientras la sangre seguía aumentando y rebasando sus zapatos, se escurría entre los dedos de sus pies… aparentemente cálida, aparentemente _bien._

La sombra detrás de él jamás tomó forma, pero sabía quién era sin ni siquiera mirarla. Su sonrisa afilada aumentó, con una locura no muy propia de su naturaleza, y solo entonces, la figura oscura detrás suyo tomo forma líquida y cayó pesadamente sobre sus hombros, su cabeza y su cuerpo. El líquido negro como el petróleo se deslizó por cada rincón de su cuerpo y cuando finalmente lo envolvió hasta que no fuera visible ningún poro de su cuerpo. Se fundió en él y… explotó.

Pequeñas migajas de Sasuke recorrieron a los cadáveres de sus compañeros. El rojo sangriento se estaba fundiendo con la espesa negrura en la que se había convertido el Uchiha. Ambos líquidos empezaron a dar vueltas el uno con el otro, inseguros, tanteando la situación, y para cuando finalmente lograron encontrar su equilibrio, un Sharingan se había formado.

Finalmente, después de eso, Sasuke pudo despertar de su pesadilla.

Sus músculos estaban adoloridos, y su cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Su respiración estaba alterada, sus nervios deshechos y por supuesto, sentía su cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor frio que recorría su espalda, como un ciempiés. Estaba _asustado._ Por todo lo que había visto en su sueño, y todo lo que había sentido. Tuvo que ordenar las cosas en su cabeza antes de empezar a sentirse peor. En realidad, el miedo de matar a sus compañeros era realmente mínimo, lo que le daba miedo, es que… le llegará a gustar.

.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente luego de que el rubio sacudiera la cabeza negativamente.

—Entonces —el profesor se levantó de su puesto, dejando en claro la posición que representaba dentro de dicho salón de clases. El rubio niño frente a él se encogió ligeramente—, me dices que no has hecho la tarea que deje la semana pasada.

Naruto sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, jamás le había temido a Iruka de esa manera, ni a Mizuki. Sin embargo, este profesor, que mantenía su único ojo visible en él, estaba alterándolo. No sabía que podía suceder ahora. Solo había escuchado rumores acerca de lo que le sucedían a los alumnos que no entregaban su tarea a tiempo.

—Yo… no. No la hice. Lo olvide…

—Lo olvidaste —suspiró el profesor—. Entonces, que tal si la cafetería también se olvida de darte de comer.

El silencio se hizo más pesado mientras Naruto agrandaba sus ojos escondidos tras su flequillo.

—Y qué tal si te castigo por "unas horas" en un salón vacío y me olvidó de ti unos cuantos días. Sin nadie que te escuche, o sin nadie que pueda abrirte, Uzumaki Naruto. Yo también puedo olvidarme de ciertas cosas, ¿verdad?

El nudo en su garganta no desapareció, además la tensión dentro de esas cuatro paredes empezaba a volverse insoportable y Naruto no era de los que podían soportar tal aura incomoda a su alrededor. Se sentía tan impotente y tan desdichado que tuvo la idea de realizar una tontería que seguramente le pesaría más adelante. Para su suerte, se quedó en una idea y no llegó a gestionarse debido a la interrupción de su propio maestro.

—Dado que es la primera vez que sucede, supongo que puedo tener piedad. Ya te vez lo suficientemente desnutrido como para matarte de hambre y encerrarte por varios días solo te hará faltar a clases importantes.

El ojo negro como el carbón de su maestro, brillo tenuemente, pero nadie llego a notarlo.

—Por ahora, solo sal de este salón —su profesor le estiró un pase metálico reluciente con la palabra "castigo" en él—. Vete a la biblioteca y entrégale a la encargada este pase, has tus deberes ahí, y cuando termines, puedes volver a entrar a este salón. Pero recuerda…

El niño estiró la mano para coger el pase y cuando sus dedos tocaron el metal frio, Hatake Kakashi, su maestro, le susurró con una voz de ultratumba.

—…esta será la _única_ vez.

Naruto se estremeció perceptiblemente y luego de tomar sus útiles, corrió a la salida cerrando la puerta muy despacio. Durante esos dos minutos que el rubio tomo sus cosas y se fue, nadie respiro. Era la primera vez que alguien olvidaba hacer su tarea. Todos habían escuchado cosas terribles sobre lo que podía suceder si no la hacían, era por eso que incluso Naruto, quien penaba para hacerlas, pedía ayuda a Kiba, Shikamaru o Chouji para que le enseñaran lo que no podía entender.

Kiba pudo respirar nuevamente cuando vio al Uzumaki desaparecer por la puerta gris de metal. A su lado, en un impecable pupitre individual, Shikamaru daba un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que en algún momento iba a suceder que el rubio se olvidará de hacer sus deberes. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que vivían y estudiaban en el Internado. Durmiendo en literas, muchos metros bajo la superficie y comiendo una masa asquerosa que parecía sacada de una película de horror. También jugando juegos de mesa que fortalecían sus habilidades mentales y corriendo tantas horas como fueran posibles.

Shikamaru era lo suficientemente vago como para admitir que si seguía por ese camino, moriría antes de poder siquiera acercarse al examen final que decidiría su futuro. Sus perezosos ojos recorrieron la estancia sin mucho interés, el reloj de la pared marcaba la hora en un incesante y fastidioso _tic tac _que, luego de tanto tiempo, empezaba a perder sonido en su cabeza.

A sus dos costados estaban tanto Kiba como Chouji y delante de él estaba Sakura. Por lo general, Naruto solía sentarse con ella, pero ahora su pupitre estaba vacío. Sus labios se arrugaron antes de poderlo evitar; no es que le desagradara el hecho de que Naruto haya sido castigado, es decir, sabía que en algún momento sucedería. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que sabía que no sería la última vez ni en broma. Naruto no era una persona responsable ni mucho menos, Shikamaru sabía que el rubio trataba de poner empeño pero era simplemente imposible para él. Los libros, y el razonamiento mental no eran algo que su rubio compañero disfrutaba, a diferencia de otros alumnos de ese mismo salón.

Entonces, no era osado pensar que Naruto volvería a olvidarse alguna tarea.

Sus pequeños ojos se desviaron del pupitre vacío hacia donde su maestro explicaba un tema lo suficientemente complicado como para marearlo. Hatake Kakashi era un instructor muy serio y tranquilo. Sin embargo, era estricto a rabiar, era por eso que muchos alumnos lo miraban con miedo. Shikamaru había notado esas miradas sin mucho esfuerzo, y haciendo algunas preguntas a cursos superiores, descubrió que su maestro era temido por los castigos que daba cuando alguien olvidaba su tarea.

Las amenazas que le dio al rubio, realmente podían suceder y este no tendría derecho a quejarse.

Shikamaru sintió sus manos sudar… si Naruto volvía a olvidarse sus tareas, esta vez no tendría un castigo tan vago. Quien sabe que era lo que tendría que pasar su rubio compañero si lo volvía a hacer…

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza luego de sentir un leve apoyo sobre su hombro. Shikamaru volteó su cabeza muy ligeramente para observar a la persona que lo había tocado. Detrás suyo, se estiraba un papel muy blanco y pulcro siendo sostenido por una mano delgada y esbelta. El niño Nara entrecerró los ojos antes de tomar la hoja que le estiraba su compañero, sin decir absolutamente nada. Sin ser consciente, había tragado la saliva que se había acumulado en su garganta.

Hasta el momento nadie tenía claro porque Sasuke había decidido tomar la última fila de los asientos, justo detrás de Shikamaru. Sin embargo, nadie se lo cuestionaba tampoco. Aunque no era como si Sasuke les fuera a responder, de todas formas.

Solo sabían, que ese era su asiento.

Ahí detrás, bajo un foco que titilaba constantemente, Sasuke Uchiha había reconocido su sombrío lugar dentro de esas cuatro paredes…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Review?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

**Summary: **Naruto y su generación están obligados a compartir dolor y alegrías en la Academia o también conocido como El Internado, desde la tierna edad de ocho años. Camaradería, Sangre y el Final. ¿Quién sobrevivirá a la prueba final de gennin de la Konoha Sangrienta?

.

**Konoha Sangrienta**

[Arco de la Camaradería]

Capítulo 6: Shogi y Estiramientos

.

—No entiendo cómo puedes llegar a ser tan bueno —dijo Kiba mientras observaba las piezas en el tablero con duda. Sabía perfectamente que su compañero lo había acorralado, su rey y otras piezas no iban a poder moverse por más jugadas que hiciera. Shikamaru, definitivamente, lo acababa de destrozar en el shogi.

—Supongo que es práctica —le contestó el pelinegro de la coleta después de dar un largo bostezo. Sus ojos se veían somnolientos, y su posición corporal aparentaba aburrimiento. Kiba no tenía que ser adivino para notar que el Nara no quería estar ahí. El castaño frunció el ceño, resignado a perder la partida hizo lo que él pensó como el mejor movimiento de todos los que había encontrado. Solo luego de poner la pieza y terminar su turno, se dio cuenta de su error.

Shikamaru movió una sola pieza después de eso, y ganó. Como siempre lo había hecho. Un largo gemido de derrota salió del Inuzuka, el cabeza de piña ni siquiera lo miró y dio la vuelta a su cuello para notar al resto de sus compañeros.

Ese día era un bonito martes de biblioteca, los catorce alumnos que Shikamaru estaba tan acostumbrado de ver, estaban repartidos por la estancia de distintas maneras. Todas las chicas estaban sobre una mesa, reunidas y conversando entre ellas de cuando en cuando. Él notó que estaban apoyándose entre sí para resolver las tareas que tenían pendientes. Al lado de su mesa, había otra más vacía donde Naruto golpeaba su cabeza constantemente. El rubio también estaba haciendo sus deberes, pero se le veía a leguas que estaba sufriendo por eso, a pesar de que tenía más de quince libros a su alrededor y dos apuntes, el suyo y el de Kiba.

Naruto se los había pedido cuando el castaño y él habían empezado su partida de shogi. Shikamaru le había dicho que sus apuntes no tenían nada de especial pero aun así el rubio se lo pidió y él no se negó. Shikamaru sabía que no iba a sacar nada de esos apuntes, uno porque el suyo está prácticamente vacío y dos, porque sabía que el de Kiba era un desastre ilegible. Sin embargo, alzo los hombros ante su pensamiento y siguió recorriendo el lugar.

Sasuke estaba jugando damas con Keita desde hace un buen rato, Shikamaru casi sentía pena por el muchacho, el Uchiha lo estaba destrozando. Shino y Chouji también tenían una partida de damas respectivamente, y era un poco más balanceado, a veces ganaba el Aburame y otra cuentas el Akimichi. Sus otros compañeros se habían escondido entre las estanterías de libros, no tenía la menor idea de quienes eran los que estaban leyendo ahí al fondo, sus caras le sonaban por supuesto, pero no podía recordar sus nombres.

—¿Podríamos detenernos, Sasuke-san? —Shikamaru escuchó el pedido de Keita. El muchacho se veía estresado y sudaba profusamente. Keita insistió al no recibir respuesta del Uchiha—Eh… no creo ser un buen oponente para ti, quiero decir, ¿por qué no intentas jugar shogi con Shikamaru?

El cabeza de piña sintió el corazón bombearle con fuerza, ¡no quería jugar shogi con el Uchiha! ¡de hecho ya no quería seguir jugando!

Kiba también lo escuchó y se levantó, Shikamaru mantuvo una cara de estoicismo pero por dentro su corazón estaba bombeando un montón de sangre—¡Si, eso está bien para mí! ¡Ven aquí, Sasuke! Juega con Shikamaru.

El Uchiha volteó su rostro para ver al castaño Inuzuka un segundo, para luego pasarlo a ver la figura del Nara, este le devolvió la mirada aburrido. _Por favor no aceptes, por favor no aceptes, por favor no aceptes, por favor no aceptes, por favor no aceptes._

De pronto, Sasuke Uchiha se paró y le dio una sonrisa ladeada—Se oye interesante.

Mientras Keita suspiraba de alivio, Shikamaru le dedicó la peor de sus amenazas en su interior, ¿es que ya nadie respetaba a los que querían descansar? Kiba era el peor, el desgraciado había apoyado la idea de Keita y había logrado convencer a Sasuke de tomar su tiempo jugando shogi contra él. Shikamaru se tragó un suspiro, _adiós merecido descanso_.

El pelinegro se sentó frente a él y asumió una posición desenfadada. Solo entonces, Shikamaru tomó las piezas y las acomodó sobre el tablero, sus ojos se desviaron un momento para notar a Kiba desaparecer de su rango de visión en dirección a las mesas de estudio. Dedujo que se acercaba a la mesa de Naruto. Usualmente el Inuzuka y el rubio tenían una relación de amistad pendiendo de un hilo, no se odiaban a rabiar pero tampoco podría considerarse que sus espaldas estaban seguras teniendo al otro detrás suyo.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru sabía que Kiba no dejaría que el rubio lo hiciera solo. Ambos habían tenido demasiadas aventuras antes de entrar al Internado como para que ahora el castaño ignorara al muchacho Uzumaki.

Cuando termino de acomodar la última pieza, estiró su mano, en una muda invitación, para indicarle a Sasuke que le otorgaba el primer movimiento. Él ni siquiera se inmuto y empezó al juego.

—Porque serás tan idiota, Naruto… —la voz de Kiba se hizo sonar entre algunas otras voces de la biblioteca. Shikamaru lo reconoció—Te estas confundiendo de signo.

—¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! ¡Es verdad! ¡Había estado penando mucho con ese problema y había sido tan fácil!

Shikamaru sintió que una sonrisa estaba formándose en sus labios, sin embargo se la guardo y siguió jugando. El Nara había esperado que Kiba lo ayudase, y de hecho eso estaba haciendo el muchacho, eso realmente le había agradado. Por más que Shikamaru fuera tan vago como para, incluso, mostrar sus expresiones, sentía respeto por el rubio Uzumaki, lo suficiente como para tenderle una mano cuando él más lo necesitase.

Por ende, agradecía que Kiba también lo ayudará donde Naruto mas penaba. De alguna forma, le estaban ahorrando muchos dolores de cabeza y eso lo hacía feliz.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Shikamaru le ganó la primera partida a Sasuke. Una de las tantas más que vendrían después, Shikamaru lo sabía bien. El niño de la coleta ni siquiera notó cuando ya había acabado el tiempo de recreación en la biblioteca, y les pedían, de pronto, que regresaran a sus habitaciones. El día había pasado realmente rápido…

.

El miércoles era, por lo general, un día bastante pesado, los cursos en las mañanas eran intensos, y en las tardes tenían que realizar actividades físicas que dejaban el cuerpo de la mayoría, en un estado de cansancio insoportable. Ese día en específico, antes de que empezaran a correr, su profesor les enseñó unas nuevas formas de estiramientos, solo que en pareja.

El profesor, por supuesto, fue el encargado de escoger las parejas, de otra manera, no habría forma en el mundo de que Sakura estuviese en el mismo equipo que Naruto. El muchacho rubio tenía impregnada en la cara la más bella de las sonrisas; mientras Sakura pedía en su interior, una muerte indolora que la libre de su agonía.

—Todas las parejas, dense la espalda de esta manera —el maestro le dio la espalda a su pareja, quien para ese ejercicio era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, creándole un ligero resentimiento a Sakura, quien no soportaba a su propio compañero. Todos imitaron al profesor.

—No te acerques tanto, Naruto idiota —le gruñó la peli rosa al sentir que el niño chocaba su espalda con la suya.

Él volteo la cabeza para mostrarle su sonrisa idiotizada, ella pensó que podría empezar a vomitar.

—Entrecrucen los brazos con los de su compañero de esta forma —consciente que sería imposible evitar el contacto con Naruto, Sakura hizo caso de su maestro y estiro sus brazos hacia atrás, sintiendo la forma en como Naruto atrapaba sus codos internos—, y después de eso solamente vayan hacia adelante.

Para demostrar su punto, el maestro que anteriormente se había transformado para tener la misma altura que Sasuke, se inclinó hacia adelante elevando a su compañero en su espalda. Cuando regreso a su posición original, fue el turno del Uchiha para inclinarse, él lo hizo llevando a su maestro consigo en su espalda tal cual hizo él en su momento.

—Levanten a su compañero unas diez veces, después de eso hagan estiramientos simples en su sitio de forma individual —termino de explicar el profesor para luego continuar el ejercicio con Sasuke.

—Entonces… —empezó Naruto al ver que Sakura no se movía—¿Quién empieza?

Ella despertó de su ensoñación al escucharlo. Resignada a su destino, se alzó de hombros—Tu, supongo.

Después de eso, Naruto la levantó en su espalda, ella sintió como sus pies dejaban el suelo y como su cuerpo se estiraba. Cuando le tocó a ella levantarlo, puso su mirada al frente, dado que habían muy pocas mujeres, ella había sido emparejada con un hombre, en este caso Naruto. Si hubiera sido su elección, definitivamente, ella hubiera elegido entrecruzar sus brazos con los de cierto pelinegro de gélida mirada. Sakura podía apostar a que el Uchiha podría ser capaz de levantarla sin quejarse… es decir, Naruto tampoco se estaba quejando pero a ella realmente no le importaba.

Seguramente Sasuke diría un par de cosas como _"eres realmente liviana" _o _"deberías comer un poco más, me preocupa tu salud" _o incluso algo como _"nunca note cuan bella eras, Sakura"._

Sintiendo que las mejillas se le coloreaban, negó con la cabeza rápidamente para despejar esos indecentes pensamientos que llenaban su cabeza. ¡No había forma de que Sasuke fuera así con ella! O con alguien más, de hecho. La niña Haruno sabía perfectamente que la personalidad del Uchiha era muy poco habladora, y seria. Era esa, también, una de las tantas razones por las que se había fijado en él.

En ese precioso perfil brillante, en esos ojos oscuros, sombríos y depredadores. Si ella o alguna chica tuviera que ponerle un título al Uchiha, de ninguna manera seria "Héroe", la palabra "Villano" o "Héroe Oscuro" parecía complementarse mejor con él; y eso lo hacía aún más encantador.

Los brillantes ojos de Sakura empezaron a brillar con fuerza, ella quería estar en la mente de Sasuke, ella quería sentir su corazón con ella, tratar sus heridas profundas, cuidarlo cuando fuera vulnerable y que él pudiese sentirse cómodo estando con ella. Sakura deseaba verlo todo de Sasuke, no solo el brillante perfil que mostraba a todo el mundo, sino aquella oculta oscuridad que era imposible de esconder en su mirada. No había nada más que eso, Sakura quería curarlo. Quería descubrir las razones por las que siempre estaba tan amargado e irritado, quería estar allí cuando él no pudiera aguantar la presión y se derrumbará. Sakura tendría entonces su corazón en la mano para ofrecérselo a Sasuke, y cuando él viera su devoción… ella estaba segura de que él confiaría en ella ciegamente.

—Sakura-chan… —cuando los pensamientos de la niña empezaron a ir más lejos, de pronto escucho la voz de su rubio compañero—Creo que…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Deberías comer un poco más, Sakura-chan.

Ella no supo que responderle.

—Estás muy liviana, puedo levantarte con mucha facilidad. Sé que la comida de la cafetería es horrible pero deberías comerla completa, no quisiera que te enfermaras.

El tono de voz preocupado que escucho de Naruto hizo eco profundo en su corazón. Él realmente se oía angustiado por su salud, y de alguna forma, se sintió bien que alguien estuviera teniendo consideración con ella.

—Yo… he estado dejando un poco en el almuerzo. ¡Me aseguraré de comerlo todo la próxima vez, no te preocupes! —sabiendo que así no era la forma en cómo, normalmente, se comportaba con Naruto; decidió actuar de una forma más acorde a la preocupación del rubio. Si bien ella era un poco agresiva y respondona, no actuaria de mala manera con alguien que estaba velando por su seguridad, aunque ese _alguien _fuera Naruto.

Él volvió a sonreírle—¡Esta bien!

El ejercicio termino pronto, y empezaron a estirar individualmente. Mientras Sakura tomaba posición cerca de Ino para empezar sus actividades, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia su rubio compañero. El muchacho había corrido hacia la dirección de Shikamaru y Kiba, nada más terminar sus estiramientos en conjunto. En esos momentos, estaba conversando con ellos mientras alzaba los brazos y giraba su cintura. Ella dejo de mirarlo luego de un rato.

—Vi que te toco con Naruto, frentona.

—Si —respondió la peli rosa en un hilo de voz.

—Seguro ya se te pego lo mugroso de ese niño, así que no te me acerques mucho.

—Como si te fuera a dar la satisfacción de estar cerca mío, cerda.

Ino dio un resoplido y siguió con sus estiramientos. Por otra parte, Sakura se quedó quieta un momento rememorando la conversación que había tenido con aquel niño rubio Uzumaki. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de empezar a estirarse.

Si le dieran la opción de elegir a un compañero para volver a hacer esos ejercicios, ella elegiría a Sasuke sin dudarlo un segundo, pero si por alguna razón él estuviera indispuesto, Sakura sabía perfectamente con quien estar ahora. Estar en un equipo con Naruto ya no se oía tan mal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

**Summary: **Naruto y su generación están obligados a compartir dolor y alegrías en la Academia o también conocido como El Internado, desde la tierna edad de ocho años. Camaradería, Sangre y el Final. ¿Quién sobrevivirá a la prueba final de gennin de la Konoha Sangrienta?

.

**Konoha Sangrienta**

[Arco de la Camaradería]

Capítulo 7: Pasillos

.

Una gran multitud se disipó al momento de llegar la hora exacta de salida. El comedor, poco a poco, se empezó a vaciar, y mientras los pulcros pasadizos internos se expandían… los años se iban juntando. Sin poderlo evitar, Ino termino perdiendo a Sakura de vista, y con un resoplido guardado en su garganta, se vio dispuesta a seguir su camino en completa soledad.

Sin embargo, un personaje que ella conocía muy bien, de pronto ya estaba a su lado. Ella lo miró un segundo antes de hablar.

—¿Has bajado de peso?

Chouji sintió la frente perlarse. Era inevitable que el muchacho bajará de peso a pesar de que en su clan eso no estuviera realmente permitido. Su cuerpo necesitaba de mucha grasa acumulada para poder generar su más poderoso jutsu mariposa. Su clan requería mucha concentración para conseguirlo y aunque Chouji no estuviera particularmente interesado en volverse muy poderoso… su padre, por otro lado, quería verlo grande y capaz.

Chouji no podía decepcionarlo luego de tantos años confiando en él.

—Supongo —el niño se tomó la panza y miró a su compañera rubia. La primera vez que la vio tenía el cabello corto hasta el cuello y unos enormes ojos azules perfectos. En su momento, pensó que era la niña más bonita que había visto alguna vez. Su padre la presentó como una Yamanaka, la integrante de un clan que solía formar un lazo estrecho con los Akimichi y los Nara. El pequeño castaño de entonces, había sido muy tímido en intentar entablar conversación con ella, encontrándose en una encrucijada cada vez que ella le pedía jugar y él no podía responderle por la vergüenza de hacer algo mal.

Ino no era una niña paciente ni mucho menos, harta de que Chouji no pudiera prestarle atención, decidió que sería más interesante dejar a su castaño compañero solo. El niño no supo si seguirla o no, seguían dentro de las instalaciones de los Yamanaka, y su padre seguía hablando con el padre de Ino… pero aunque quisiera lanzarse a los brazos de su padre, no podía ser tan osado de entrometerse en una discusión entre las cabezas de dos poderosos clanes.

Con ello en mente, decidió seguirla. Ella recorrió algunos pasadizos de su hogar, notando instantáneamente que el niño la estaba siguiendo; Chouji notó que era una casa grande, con un jardín muy extenso, al menos, podía decir, que era mucho más grande y próspera que la suya propia. Ino desapareció en una esquina y él doblo con ella. La cocina tenía un largo ventanal perfecto que daba paso a una iluminada estancia. Chouji lo miro todo, incrédulo.

—Siéntate —tan pronto como la niña rubia dijo eso, el niño se sentó en la única mesa de la cocina.

Ella, haciendo uso de una pequeña escalera dentro del lugar, alcanzó algunos cajones y tomó una caja de cereal. Chouji la miro sin saber qué hacer, o que pensar. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que un hondo tazón con leche y cereal se hiciera presente, frente suyo. Ino no le dijo nada y solo sorbió su propio tazón en un intento de merienda mientras esperaban a sus propios padres.

Chouji solo pudo suspirar un muy bajo _gracias _antes de engullir lo que preparó la niña.

—La comida que sirven en el Internado no es suficiente para mi hambre —se quejó el niño mientras acariciaba su desinflada panza.

—Bueno, te queda mejor así.

Chouji volteó la mirada para echarle un vistazo, con sorpresa. La niña estaba impávida, caminando hacia adelante como si nada hubiera pasado o como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera nada exactamente especial o reconfortante. Cuando Ino dejo de sentir los pasos de su compañero, decidió voltear la cabeza.

El castaño tenía las mejillas teñidas de un bonito carmín. Haciendo que automáticamente se colorearan las mejillas de la niña con el mismo tono.

—¡Espera, absolutamente no lo dije con esa intención! ¿Entiendes? ¡A mí me gusta Sasuke-kun! Solamente dije eso porque, en realidad, te debería sentar mejor estar delgado, además de ser más saludable, ¿sabes? ¡No malentiendas las cosas!

Chouji, por supuesto que sabía que no había sido en un sentido romántico. Chouji e Ino habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños, y ambos no podían mirarse de otra forma más que esa, eran… simplemente hermanos, así como también lo eran con Shikamaru.

Una risita que no pudo contener salió de los labios del niño, solo entonces Ino dejo de quejarse y el tono colorado en su rostro, desapareció.

—Si Ino dice que me veo mejor ahora que baje de peso, supongo que no me quejaré.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ladeada al escucharlo.

—¡Así es! ¡Nadie más que yo tiene un ojo así de agudo!

Sus pasos y sus voces se perdieron entre los pasadizos mientras seguían su camino. Ambos habían conectado nuevamente, como hacía muchos años no lo había hecho… y había sido agradable.

Detrás de ellos, un acongojado Keita caminaba en solitario, bordeando la pared. Había perdido de vista a Aki y no lograba encontrarla, estaba asustado de que ella se hubiera perdido o que hubiera sido lastimada en el tumulto; sin embargo, aunque tenía muchas dudas, decidió seguir adelante. Estaba seguro de que ella aparecería en clases como siempre.

Detrás de Keita, dos jóvenes caminaban a la par, ninguno hablaba demasiado pero se notaba un aire cómodo y tranquilo.

Ryota, dentro de esa atmosfera tranquila, tomo su botellón de agua y lo llevó a sus labios. Estaban muy cerca del salón de clases y sería cuestión de nada, cuando tendrían que pasar y ocupar sus usuales lugares para tomar la clase. El castaño no tenía muchos problemas durante sus clases, llevaba bien la mayor parte de sus cursos y aunque había algunas cosas que no terminaban de cuadrarle, solía preguntárselo a Sakura, quien lo ayudaba la gran mayoría de las veces. Al niño le gustaba mucho la peli rosa, aunque su personalidad fuera explosiva, ella era inteligente y muy buena explicando. A Ryota le parecía una buena niña.

Quitando de lado, por supuesto, su _ligera _obsesión por cierto muchacho de cabellos y ojos oscuros.

El castaño quitó el botellón de su boca y tragó el agua revolviéndose en su garganta. Miro lo que quedaba, era muy poca… no estaba exactamente seguro como sobreviviría el resto del tiempo con esa cantidad, y eso que habían rellenado su agua hacia un momento. Con un ceño fruncido trató de obligarse a no beber hasta que no fuera estrictamente necesario.

Aunque su bendita sed no disminuyo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Shino a su lado. Ryota solo negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—No es nada grave.

—Mis insectos sintieron una ligera perturbación en tu chakra.

Ryota sintió un escalofrió formarse en su espalda. No sabía que podía contestar a eso. _¿Shino había puesto insectos en su cuerpo?_

—¿Ryota?

—Eh… sí. Lo que pasa es que tengo sed y sin darme cuenta, me acabé el agua que recientemente nos rellenaron. Solo estaba pensando que debería guardarlo para más tarde.

—Comprendo.

Pronto, en los pasillos dejo de escucharse el incesante sonido de las pisadas. Toda la sección de Naruto ya estaba dentro del salón, correctamente sentados en sus pupitres individuales y esperando la inminente llegada de su actual profesor. Un sujeto que siempre salía del salón para encenderse un cigarrillo. Seguramente estaría fumando afuera, muchos se dijeron internamente.

Ryota, quien estaba sentado en su carpeta, sintió la garganta resecarse rápidamente. Estaba realmente sediento… tranquilamente podía sentir como si estuviera en el desierto y el botellón a su lado era lo único que le quedaba de agua para sobrevivir la ancha caminata que esperaba por él.

Dio un tragó a su saliva y le echó un vistazo a su botellón con anhelo, nuevamente.

Casi se cae de su silla al verlo. ¡Estaba repleta de agua!

—Pero… ¿qué?

Miró a todas las direcciones sin terminar de entender en que momento su agua había sido rellenada de esa manera. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se posaron en la espalda de Shino, quien era el único que sabía de su situación, por ser el único al que se lo había contado. Él detuvo su mirada sobre el Aburame otro momento. El encapuchado volteó luego de unos segundos, al sentir su fuerte mirar. Bajo los lentes oscuros de Shino, Ryota no pudo descubrir nada pero supo que había sido él por el simple gesto del pelinegro.

Shino había levantado su dedo índice hacia su escondida boca, como pidiéndole silencio. Entonces, volteó al frente nuevamente.

Con una gran sonrisa que no pudo guardarse, le agradeció mentalmente y sació su sed de camello con su regalo inesperado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N/A: Lamento la tardanza, se supone que este capitulo seria subido el día Lunes 6-04-20, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de tomar la computadora durante toda la semana, por eso lo subo hoy y mañana Lunes subiré el siguiente capítulo._

_Los capítulos de este fic, efectivamente seguirán siendo actualizados los días Lunes._

.

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto. Solo he utilizado dichos personajes para el fin de entretenimiento.**

**Summary: **Naruto y su generación están obligados a compartir dolor y alegrías en la Academia o también conocido como El Internado, desde la tierna edad de ocho años. Camaradería, Sangre y el Final. ¿Quién sobrevivirá a la prueba final de gennin de la Konoha Sangrienta?

.

**Konoha Sangrienta**

[Arco de la Camaradería]

Capítulo 8: Preparativos

.

Una nueva semana paso tranquilamente otra vez, los alumnos del Internado o mas específicamente, dentro de la promoción de Naruto, poco a poco empezaban a olvidar su inminente futuro. Como una especie de droga anestésica, se concentraban en el hoy, y con todas sus fuerzas, intentaban ignorar el mañana. Entre los que querían ignorar el futuro concentrándose en el presente estaba Naruto. El rubio era insistente en bloquear todo aquel pensamiento pesimista que osara cruzar por su mente. Automáticamente era expulsado de si.

—¿Naruto?

Frente al rubio estaba su compañera peli rosa, y al lado de ella estaba Shizuka. Como de pronto un huérfano mantenido por el Hokage estaba ante dos niñas populares, era una pregunta que su cabeza formulaba y que no terminaba de hallar una respuesta. La niña de cabello lila se veía bastante reacia a conversar con él, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo. Naruto acostumbrado a esa reacción a su alrededor de parte de los adultos, no dijo nada.

—Concéntrate, Naruto.

El niño bajó la cabeza de vuelta a su libro. Ya recordaba que hacia ahí con Sakura y Shizuka. Por que a peli rosa era la niña mas inteligente de su actual generación, con una inteligente que hacia rival con los adultos avanzados de la aldea. Mientras que él y su otra compañera no eran exactamente un modelo académico al cual seguir. Chouji también tenia que estar ahí, de hecho, pero Shikamaru dijo que se encargaría personalmente de él.

La materia con la que mas penaba Naruto era con aquella que tuviera números, es decir prácticamente todas las materias del Internado. Sakura ya le había dicho que solo tenia que concentrarse para hallar las respuestas a los problemas de sus deberes, pero Naruto, por mas que se rompiera la cabeza era incapaz de encontrar una vía para resolverlos.

Al lado de Sakura, su otra compañera también se veía agobiada por los ejercicios que debía resolver pero que no terminaba de entender. Su expresión la delataba completamente. El rubio volvió a darle un vistazo disimuladamente, la niña ahora estaba rascándose la cabeza de la frustración, Naruto casi podía leer sus pensamientos: _¡Es domingo! ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí encerrada haciendo deberes?_

Los domingos era usualmente para descansar o para terminar alguna tarea pendiente. Por eso, en esos momentos los únicos presentes en la biblioteca eran ellos. Por supuesto esto no era nada raro, los demás años tenían sus propias bibliotecas con información referente a sus cursos. Solamente los de primer año como ellos podían ingresar a esa biblioteca. Según lo que Naruto tenia entendido, con cada año que avanzara, los salones de estudio y la biblioteca bajaban un piso; es decir, mientras mas años pasaban, mas te alejabas de la superficie.

Naruto tenia que admitir que de alguna manera era escalofriante.

Y según lo que había escuchado de Shikamaru, el lugar, donde en un futuro se llevaría a cabo el examen final, se encontraba en el ultimo piso de ese edificio subterráneo aterrador. En un lugar al que ni una pizca de sol llegaba, con un único podio para el Hokage y sus consejeros, y un amplio espacio para que se derramase la sangre.

Naruto por supuesto, no sabia todos los detalles, pero eso no le impedía estar asustado. Sin poderlo evitar, su mano empezó a temblar.

—Naruto, ¿pasa algo?

El rubio rápidamente alzo la vista, la peli rosa lo observaba preocupada.

—Estas temblando.

El niño no supo que responderle. Tuvo que obligarse primero a controlar sus emociones, solamente estaba preocupando a su compañera, él no podía causarle problemas a Sakura, sobre todo ahora cuando ella lo estaba ayudando a estudiar.

Naruto debía olvidarse de sus temores cuanto antes.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. ¡Solo estaba emocionado de poder entender este problema!

—¿De verdad?

—¡Si!

La niña de largos cabellos rosas no se vio especialmente convencida. Al Uzumaki solo le tocó sudar.

—Si tú lo dices —resignada, ella le respondió. Naruto se vio agradecido por su confianza y antes de que ella pudiera seguir evaluándolo, el niño regresó su mirada a su libro.

Los tres siguieron estudiando un poco mas hasta que llego Kaito, con un cuaderno bajo el brazo, avisándoles de parte de los maestros, que la biblioteca solo podría tener una hora mas de uso hasta que cerraran. Tan pronto el niño dio su aviso, desapareció tras las puertas de caoba.

Sus estudios se vieron paralizados cuando la hora de cerrar la biblioteca llego, los libros volvieron a sus lugares y cuando todo se vio ordenado y perfecto, los tres se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

—Es verdad, Shizuka. Mas tarde tenemos que hablar de algo, ¿saldrás del cuarto conjunto?

—No —rápidamente ella negó con la cabeza, ligeramente curiosa de lo que la peli rosa quisiera hablar con ella. Sakura le sonrió y despidiéndose de Naruto, ambas entraron a la estancia que compartían con todas sus compañeras.

Ahora todas estaban presentes excepto Ino, y rápidamente formaron un circulo para conversar.

—Dentro de una semana, a partir de hoy —Sakura hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar—, será el cumpleaños de Ino.

.

La reunión en el cuarto de los chicos empezó en el mismo exacto momento en que empezó en el cuarto de las chicas. Pero tan pronto como Sasuke escuchó que el circulo de conversación seria por el cumpleaños de cierta niña rubia fastidiosa, decidió levantarse y regresar a su cama. Era ridículo que en las circunstancias en las que estaban, pensaran en celebrar el cumpleaños de alguien. Era incomprensible.

Kiba gruñó al verlo alejarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —le gritó con el ceño fruncido.

—No estoy interesado en esta conversación.

Con un suspiro, Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza. Esperaba completamente ese tipo de reacción de parte del Uchiha dado que él es el menos interesado de los presentes en realizar alguna reunión a favor de una de sus admiradoras. Si por alguna razón Sasuke hubiese estado de acuerdo, Sakura hubiese hecho un completo escándalo, por más que sea ella quien este organizando la reunión. Para el de la alta coleta, la reacción del Uchiha tenía un punto.

Pero por supuesto, no iban a dejar al oscuro niño solo mientras ellos conversaban.

Antes de que Shikamaru pensará en levantarse, Naruto lo hizo, atrayendo las miradas de todos. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ahora? No era ningún secreto que el rubio seguía al Uchiha a todos lados, si bien ambos eran "rivales" y no se "llevaban bien", el rubio había decidido buscarle el habla, _aunque solo sea para discutir_ y usualmente se les veía juntos en muchos lugares.

Naruto rápidamente se tiro a la cama de Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué haces, idiota?!

Ignorando lo dicho por su pelinegro compañero, el rubio volteo a ver a los demás, que seguían sentados en el suelo—¡Hagamos la reunión aquí!

—¡No trates mi espacio como sala común!

Shikamaru fue el primero en levantarse y sentarse en la cama de Kiba que era la que estaba justo al lado de la Sasuke. Chouji lo siguió y los demás se acomodaron a lo alrededores de la cama del Uchiha, el niño estuvo mas que tentado de gritarles a todos que se vayan, o el mismo irse a otro lado, pero eso solo lo haría quedar como un quejica.

Mordiéndose los labios y jurando venganza contra Naruto, tomo un libro y empezó a leer. El Uzumaki, muy descarado se acomodó justo a su lado y dio comienzo a la discusión.

—Sakura me dijo que tenían pensando hacer una reunión en la biblioteca el próximo domingo.

—Por el cumpleaños de Ino, ¿verdad?

—Si —confirmó Shikamaru—. Sin embargo, no hay algo claro de como celebrarlo dado… nuestra situación.

Era imposible conseguir una tarta para el cumpleaños de la niña, tampoco regalos, ni dulces, ni nada parecido. Mas que una fiesta de celebración seria una reunión para desearle felicitaciones. Por mas que Sakura, Shikamaru y Chouji desearan hacer mas por ella, a este punto era imposible.

—¿No podemos pedir en la cafetería que nos hagan algo? —pregunto Naruto poniendo su dedo sobre el mentón, a lo mejor si ellos le pedían encarecidamente a la cocina que hiciera algunos postres para su celebración, ellos lo harían. Sin embargo, no recibió las felicitaciones por su idea ni una respuesta clara.

—¿Tu realmente crees que nos lo harán? —el ceño de Kiba se frunció aún más.

Naruto se alzó de hombros y todos los demás suspiraron. El rubio no tenía remedio.

Shino por otro lado se acomodó los lentes—Podríamos crear papelería decorativa para ese día.

Ryota a su lado sonrió entusiasmado—¡Si! También podríamos hacer algún poster grande con felicitaciones de todos.

Chouji rápidamente apoyó su idea al igual que los demás, a excepción por supuesto de Sasuke que trataba de ignorarlos con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de un rato, decidieron juntar varias hojas de sus cuadernos para formar una gran hoja donde todos los compañeros de Ino dejarían su firma y una felicitación, no era nada del otro mundo ni sería un regalo esplendoroso, pero todos podían aceptar que la intención era buena.

Keita alzo la mano casi con temor—Yo se hacer guirnaldas con papeles, puedo encargarme de eso.

—Te ayudaré entonces —le sonrió Ryota y con un ligero e indoloro codazo llamo la atención de Kaito, que tenia hundida la nariz en su libro de dibujo. Este alzo la mirada sorprendido, poco o nada había oído de lo que habían dicho hasta el momento—. También nos ayudarás con las guirnaldas.

Kaito pestañeó con ojos perezosos—No me interesa.

—No te estoy preguntando —le gruñó el castaño.

Kaito se vio tentado a volver a abrir la boca, pero una sola mirada de su compañero lo obligó a asentir.

Shikamaru aplaudió una sola vez—Entonces el resto nos encargaremos de reunir las firmas. Mañana hablaré con Sakura para decirle lo que hemos quedado y que es lo que ellas piensan hacer.

Tan pronto como el Nara se levantó, todos volvieron a sus camas, ya había pasado bastante tiempo y pronto seria la hora de dormir. Sasuke Uchiha, por otro parte, por fin pudo respirar tranquilo otra vez, su espacio ya no estaba siendo invadido por su rubio compañero ni tampoco tenía a los demás lo suficientemente cerca como para causarle repelús. Sasuke pudo regresar a su libro, aunque tenía que admitir que no había avanzado ni una sola línea desde que los demás empezaron su reunión; dado la conversación que mantenían entre ellos muy cerca de él, le fue imposible continuar su lectura.

El Uchiha gruñó sin poderlo evitar, aunque él no quería, había terminado atendiendo todo lo que los demás habían dicho, sabia que harían guirnaldas y reunirían firmas para el cumpleaños de esa rubia. Francamente Sasuke no lo entendía, Ino no tenia contacto con todos los chicos de su salón, estaba casi seguro de que ella había intercambiado meras frases ocasionales con él hacía muchos años, al igual que con Naruto, Shino, y los demás.

No podía decir nada de los organizadores, quienes eran sus amigos mas cercanos, Chouji, Shikamaru y Sakura. Pero eso no tenia nada que ver con él o con el resto.

Sin embargo, ninguno mas que él se había negado a la reunión que harían por Ino el domingo. ¿Por qué? Ella ni siquiera era agradable, gritaba muy fuerte, era arrogante, no tenia las mejores notas, ni la mejor aptitud física. No había nada por lo que llamará la atención mas que por el hecho de ser un _poco_ bonita. Pero eso, al final, con su actitud usual, a uno se le terminaba olvidando.

Sasuke decidió no darle mas vueltas a un asunto que le tenia sin cuidado. Así que tan pronto como las luces de la habitación se apagaron, dejo su libro en su mesita de noche y se acomodó para dormir. Naruto, sobre él ya estaba roncando y tenia una pierna colgando de su camarote. A su lado, Kiba descansaba acurrucado entre sus sabanas como un cachorro; y a su otro lado, Ryota dormía dándole la espalda.

El Uchiha cerro los ojos luego de ver a su alrededor y se obligo a dormir, rogando una y otra vez en su interior, que esa noche las pesadillas no lo atormentaran tan pronto como cerrara los ojos.

Pero sabiendo que seria imposible, acompaso su respiración para caer profundamente dormida y ser despertado luego de tres horas por los ojos de Itachi rondando en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_N/A: Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyaron con su personaje, como habrán visto, hasta ahora todos los extras han sido incorporados, al menos los que han sido mencionados en los Review. Solamente me falta un personaje. Solo uno. Así que pido encarecidamente que puedan ayudarme con eso. Gracias de antemano._

_._

**Review?**


End file.
